battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonegit and the Warden Investigate
"Stonegit and the Warden Investigate" is a Season 2 Day 23 thread written on November 23rd, 2014. Summary Full Text Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit stopped around a corner before getting back to the King’s side. “The more I think about the kind of magic that forced you away from Akkey, the more I think about the barriers around that library,” he murmured to the Warden. “What do you think?” The Warden: '''The Warden crept back into his mind from the shadows. '''An interesting conclusion, '''she mused. '''Let me see… She extended her awareness out to the quiet, empty room that inhabited the rebel’s fortress. Concentrating, she attempted to slide into it but something struck her and she withdrew, hissing. Your suspicions appear to be correct, dark-eyes. Take caution. This…entity, force, whichever, has great power. It is malevolent in nature. That is all I can glean from it. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''"Hemlock," Stonegit growled under his breath. "So she is in Akkey’s mind. But to what end?" he hit the wall with the side of his fist in frustration. "Haddock would assume she’s doing it to heal her, at least he would have before I warned him. But again, what sense does it make? It was Hemlock who gave me the fire and healing magic books that allowed me to save Haddock. Yet I know she’s treacherous…" '''The Warden: Every gift and service has ulterior motives. '''She winced slightly at the abrasion but ignored it otherwise. '''There are too many ill-willed devils in this camp of yours, she rumbled, thoughts flashing quickly from herself to Skye to Tezz and finally to whatever haunted the rabbit-kind’s head. Some I can match…others… The Warden drifted into a grim silence. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''"Too many indeed," Stonegit said, his eyes set. "But it’s safe to say Hemlock is the most dangerous. Four spirits, witches at our doorstep, it’s too much." He looked down at the cast iron fisherman’s pike he held. He had kept the weapon for some reason after having his dragon kill the owner. It reminded him of home in a way. "Which means I’ll have to do my job, in it’s most strictest, and hardest sense." '''The Warden: '''Her attention was immediately locked onto him, her suspicion razor-sharp. '''What do you intend to do? Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: "I do plan on helping Tezz…I really do. But having people like them even close to the King is too risky and an error on my part if I let it continue. I can’t have Hemlock leave, but I know I can have the other two be placed at a proper distance. It’ll give us enough time to handle Hemlock, whatever that may entail." he twirled the pike once. "After that we can handle them and the witches." The Warden: There was quiet for a moment, as the Warden digested this. Then… Let me try. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: "Try…what?" Stonegit asked carefully. The Warden: Let me approach the half-mad one. Let me see what afflicts him. I feel that it is not the same as what affects the rabbit-kind. Give me a few minutes with him. Let me see what I can do. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit seemed to think about it. “Do so,” he said finally. “I’ll handle the rest if things don’t improve.” Category:Season 2Category:EventsCategory:Stonegit Brotchurn ElmissCategory:The Warden